


Protection

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: IMPROV #25: lazy, complex, candy, immerse





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Jonquil

AUTHOR: Jonquil ()  
TITLE: Protection  
RATING: G  
SPOILERS: None  
FEEDBACK: Most gratefully received  
ARCHIVE: <http://www.geocities.com/serpyllum/>  
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to large corporations, and were created by the brilliant writers for Buffy and Angel. No commercial use is intended.  
THANKS: To Nestra and ita.  
IMPROV #25: lazy, complex, candy, immerse

* * *

Protection

She stares into the mirror, worried her lips aren't right. Clinique Black Honey -- everybody wears it. Before that it was Hard Candy, stolen from the bedroom next door. Her nail polish is chipped. She won't fix it. Not because she's too lazy, just ... not.

Lately she's been immersed in lessons. Bisecting an angle. Where to gouge at close quarters. Cross-hatching. Throwing back a shot in one gulp. The past perfect. The perfect low. Complex sentences. Compound fractures. Handling grief. Handling multiple attackers.

There's a voice behind her, from the window. She doesn't flinch. She's been expecting it.

She had tried to ask him in. Once. There'd been a hand over her mouth before she got to "-vite".

She walks to the window and raises it. He tosses her a foil packet. She nods. He leaves.

She doesn't tell him she's meeting Katie for a milkshake.

She doesn't tell him she's been using the condoms as water balloons.

She doesn't want to disappoint him.

* * *

Jonquil  
<http://www.geocities.com/serpyllum/>

* * *


End file.
